Help!
Help! ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der fünften Staffel Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, und wird von Blaine und Sam mit den New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf und den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Da Blaine noch immer überzeugt von der Idee ist, Kurt einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, bittet er zunächst die New Directions um Hilfe. Die sind nicht sonderlich erfreut, erst recht nicht, wenn er verkündet, dass er ebenfalls vorhat, ihre Gegner um Hilfe zu bitten, weil er keinen 0815-Antrag machen will. Um sie zu überzeugen startet Blaine mit Sam den Song und schafft es damit auch. Zusammen machen sie sich zunächst auf den Weg zur Carmel High School, wo sie bei einer Probe von Vocal Adrenaline einbrechen. Diese sind u. a. durch eine Tanzeinlage von Jake recht schnell überzeugt, so dass es gemeinsam zur Haverbrook School for the Deaf weiter geht. Dort schildern sie ihr Anliegen zunächst singend, ehe Blaine und Sam die Gebärdensprache benutzen um sich mit ihnen zu verständigen. Nachdem auch diese Hilfe ihre zusagen und sich ihnen anschließen, geht es zusammen weiter zur Dalton Academy, wo sie mitten ins Warblertreffen platzen und sie um ihre Unterstützung bitten. Sie stimmen darüber ab und entscheiden sich dafür Blaine zu helfen, weshalb dieser nach dem Song aus Dank Sebastian umarmt. Das Original stammt von The Beatles aus ihrem fünften Album "Help!" aus dem Jahr 1965. Lyrics Blaine (Sam mit New Directions): (Help!) I need somebody (Help!) not just anybody (Help!) you know I need someone (Help!) Beide (New Directions): When I was younger (when I was younger), So much younger than today (I never needed) I never needed anybody's Beide mit New Directions: Help in anyway Beide (New Directions): (Now) But now these days are gone (these days are gone), I'm not so self assured (and now I find) Now I find I've changed my mind and Beide mit New Directions: Opened up the doors Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Beide (New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline): (Now) And now my life has changed (my life has changed) in oh so many ways (My independence) My independence seems to Beide mit New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline: Vanish in the haze Beide (New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline): (But) But every now and then (now and then) I feel so insecure (I know that I) I know that I just need you like Beide mit New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline): I've never done before Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Beide mit Warblers (mit New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline): When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's (help in any way) But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind and (opened up the doors) '''Beide mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh Trivia *Der Originalsong ist zu Beginn der Folge zu hören. *Einer der Songs, der komplett in der Serie gesungen und nicht gekürzt wurde. Fehler *Wenn die New Directions auf dem Schulhof sind, verschwinden Tina und Unique. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs Haverbrook School for the Deaf Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans